Kill the Assassins Guild
Kill the Assassins Guild is the eighth Episode of Akame ga Kill!: Kurotama Plot The Skull Hunter are arrived in the capital. Akame and Firu used the sewers, because they are wanted. Mero and Shirome have gone through the City to The Palace. They have gone in the sewers, After time they met the Assassins from Black Soul. Akame and Firu attacked the Assassins. They killed every Assassins and Akame considered, why hid the Assassin from Black Soul in the sewers? Akame implemented that the Black Soul Assassins wait for the army of them Organization. She told Firu about her opinion. Firu thought that, if they are hidding, maybe they can hide also in the City. Mero and Shirome are on the way to the Palace, suddenly they was attacked by the Black Soul Assassins and the Commander of the Assassins called Reuy. Reuy commanded his Assassins to attacked Mero and Shirome. In Which his Assassins was defeated. Reuy attacked Mero and Shirome, but Reuy was much stronger than his Assassins, because he is a Master of Assassins guild. Akame and Firu fought against the Black Soul Assassins in the sewers. After times came One Assassin with Superhuman Strength Called Dolor, Dolor was the first successful Experiment from Black Soul. Akame cut his arm, she was surprised, becausee the poison has not acted to him. Firu attacked Dolor with his Fire from The Diamond Flame Sword: Ogienterza. Dolor was hit by fire, but he was not on fire. Therefore attacked Akame and Firu skillfully. In same time Mero want hit him, but he to get out of the way of Meros Attack. Shirome Attacked Reuy but he blocked with his Sword. After time came guards of the city and Reuy to skip out from hier. Shirome want stop him, but he was escaped. The guard want asked Shirome and Mero about Reuy and his Assassins guild. they told everything about Black Soul. The guardians was shocked and they want gone with Mero and Shirome to Chancellor. Akame and Firu fought still against Dolor, after time Dolor was much weaker than earlier. Akame use the opportunity and cut him in two Parts. Akame and Firu have gone to The Palace. Shirome and Mero told the Chancellor Najenda, the prime minister Run and the Politician (Among them Wave) about the evil Organization Black Soul and that they will in 11 days attack the capital. But the Politician not believed that, Only Wave was believed them and started with discussion about Black Soul (truth or lie). but the majority has decided that all fact about Black Soul was not true. Chancellor Najenda want themed Black Soul conclude, but suddently came Firu and Akame and Chancellor Najenda was surprised. The guards want attack Firu and Akame, but Najenda has not allowed that they attack Firu and Akame. the Politician was shocked, because she stoped the guards. Akame and Firu told that they were told the truth about Black Soul. Chancellor Najenda believed Akame, that about the War and Black Soul. Therefore Chancellor Najenda has decided, that the capital prepares for the War. The Politician was shocked, that Najenda believed the most wanted killers. Chancellor Najenda argued, that they can maybe talk the truth. Najenda talked with Firu, because she thougth that he died. Firu means, that was a long story. Najenda was pleased, that Firu live. Wave asked Mero: “How do you know about Black Soul.„ Mero told that Akame and Firu told him and he told also, that they are a group called The Skull Hunter. Run and Wave want joined to the Skull Hunter (only in the state of war). Mero was agreed, that they joined the group. Chancellor Najenda means, that they have no time, they must prepares for the War. In Same moment Vic perceived the brother of Jakku and She has gone direction the capital. Characters Akame Firu Shirome Mero Reuy Dolor Najenda Run Wave Vic (Cameo) Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Episodes Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Category:Episodes